In recent years, as typified by smartphones, information processing apparatuses which are equipped with a touch sensor and perform an input manipulation according to a position of a manipulation body on a display screen are in widespread use. In such information processing apparatuses, an unintended input manipulation is prevented by using a lock function for limiting the input manipulation (for example, Patent Document 1).
Various methods are proposed as a lock release manipulation for releasing each information processing apparatus from a lock state. For example, a user moves a manipulation object displayed on a display screen to a target position along a predetermined path, thereby making it possible to release the lock state.